


Наоборот

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Наоборот

Зря Аомине посмотрел вниз, на сиськи. Вернее, их отсутствие — на тощей груди складками собиралась форменная школьная рубашка.  
— Э-э…   
Девчонка залилась краской еще больше и сделала движение рукой, будто хотела прикрыть несуществующие сиськи.   
— Ты симпатичная, очень, но я… — Аомине мучительно подбирал слова — отказывать девочкам он не привык, случаев для этого выдавалось маловато. Именно сейчас у него случился целый первый раз.  
— Это потому, что у Мико большая… — Она не смогла договорить, в глазах блеснули слезы. — А у меня нет?  
— Нет! — Аомине и под пытками бы не признался, что именно поэтому. Это ж надо было так сглупить! — Я просто... встречаюсь с другой.  
На самом деле, нихрена он с Мико не встречался — пока. Но она ходила на все последние матчи, пару раз — на тренировки, и улыбалась ему так обещающе, что к ней и ее четвертому размеру Аомине собирался серьезно подкатить на школьном фестивале в воскресенье.   
— Ты врешь. — Девчонка — звали ее красиво, Харуко — зло скривилась и быстрым движением смахнула слезу. — Лучше бы правду сказал. Знаешь, как противно, когда тебя вот так…  
Аомине не знал, но представить мог. Ему было неловко, стыдно и муторно. Больше всего на свете хотелось уйти отсюда и забыть эту историю, как страшный сон.   
Из калитки, около которой они стояли, вышла женщина в кимоно, посмотрела с любопытством и засеменила по дороге, круто ведущей под гору в жилые кварталы. За невысокой оградой кто-то рассмеялся, но смех тут же оборвался — не территории храма нельзя было шуметь. Аомине не знал, кого в нем почитали, кажется, какое-то местное божество, но готов был помолиться и ему, и Будде, лишь бы все быстрее закончилось.  
— Прости. — Он отступи на шаг, упираясь спиной в камни ограды. — Я не хотел.   
Как же это раздражало!   
— Тебе же плевать на мое прощение, — Харуко некрасиво шмыгнула носом. — Ну и ладно. Переживу. А ты… Все бы отдала, чтобы ты испытал то, что чувствуют девушки!   
— Ну, это вряд ли, — сказал Аомине и вздрогнул — где-то недалеко переливчато зазвенели колокольчики. В храме, наверное.  
Зря он согласился встретиться с этой Харуко. Мог ведь просто не приходить. Аомине страдальчески поморщился, и Харуко, снова вспыхнув, гневно сжала губы, развернулась и ушла — местный дух помог и без молитвы!  
Аомине вздохнул с облегчением и через полчаса думать забыл о дурацком разговоре. Только вечером вспомнил, когда завалился спать — мысль оказалась неприятной, он даже сел на кровати, мрачно глядя на черное небо в окне.  
— Хрень какая, — сказал он вслух и потер ладонью глаз.  
Уснул Аомине, впрочем, быстро — как всегда.

Утро началось с жары.  
Аомине зевнул, не открывая глаз, чтобы не спугнуть приятную сонную расслабленность, осторожно потянулся — на боку он спал редко, и нога непривычно затекла — и только тогда понял, что что-то было не так.  
На груди лежало горячее и тяжелое. И сзади, за спиной…  
Аомине открыл глаза и сглотнул, рассматривая лежащую на нем руку — будто обнимающую и смутно знакомую. Рука была явно мужской, хотя и ухоженной, на взгляд Аомине, даже слишком.  
Он так увлекся разглядыванием длинных пальцев, что не сразу понял — все еще более странно. И гораздо хуже.  
Под рукой была смуглая полная грудь с темными сосками — Аомине бы такая обязательно понравилась, не будь она его собственной. И он бы закричал, наверное, или выругался, если бы все это могло уложиться в его голове.  
Или он еще спит?  
Аомине осторожно ущипнул себя за бедро — к груди он прикоснуться не решился — и понял, что нихрена. Не спит и все по-настоящему.  
За спиной зашевелились — рука, переброшенная через Аомине, дрогнула, и он замер, прислушиваясь. Ничего не дождавшись, Аомине осторожно повернул голову, заглядывая назад, и чуть не заорал.  
Кисе сладко спал, по-хозяйски облапав его во сне!  
— Твою мать, — сказал Аомине и тут же заткнулся — голос был не его.  
Он кубарем скатился с кровати — Кисе не проснулся, только глубоко вздохнул, притягивая вместо него к себе подушку — и огляделся. В голову лезло всякое о пришельцах, трансвеститах и параллельных мирах, из одежды на Аомине были только трусы, он находился в абсолютно незнакомой комнате, а над кроватью висел огромный плакат с полуголым улыбающимся Кисе.  
Трусы на нем — Аомине, не плакатном Кисе — были белыми с синим бантиком.  
В трусах, само собой, самой нужной части тела не оказалось.

Девчонка, смотревшая на Аомине из зеркала, была вполне в его вкусе. Она бы точно ему понравилась — сиськи что надо, только волосы могли бы быть подлиннее, а выражение лица попроще.   
Охренеть, конечно, — можно тискать сиськи сколько хочешь, а смысла никакого.  
— Что за пиздец? — спросил Аомине свое отражение и все-таки потрогал грудь. В ладони полушария легли неидеально — руки были слишком маленькими — но оказались именно такими, как Аомине представлял: упругими, гладкими и теплыми.   
Девушка в зеркале хмурилась все больше, и на лбу у нее собирались точно такие складки, как у нормального Аомине. Она была на него похожа, как родная сестра, с короткими — чуть длиннее, чем он привык — черными волосами, смуглой кожей и тонкими губами.  
Аомине сглотнул, передернув плечами, и рывком стянул трусы — до колен. Аккуратно подстриженный лобок без члена казался пустым, и от этого Аомине стало не по себе окончательно. Сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме, в горле пересохло, даже трусы надеть обратно удалось с трудом. Он тяжело оперся о край раковины, борясь с приступом паники, и еле удержался от крика, когда на талию легли чужие руки.  
В зеркале теперь отражались двое: Кисе, позевывая, обнял его сзади и ткнулся лбом в узкое плечо. Твою мать!  
— Ты чего в такую рань? — спросил он и чмокнул Аомине в основание шеи. — Воскресенье же.  
Аомине молча посмотрел на две зубные щетки в стаканчике.  
— Эй? — Кисе удивленно глянул на отражение в зеркале и тут же, вскрикнув, отпустил руки — Аомине изо всех сил ударил его локтем в живот, вырываясь.   
— Руки убрал!  
— Да что такое?!  
Кисе, навалившийся бедром на корзину с грязным бельем, с обидой на лице тер ладонью живот, явно ничего не понимая.  
— Дай-чан!  
— Не трогай меня, — Аомине плевать хотел на возмущение Кисе. — Просто, блин, не трогай.  
— У тебя пмс, что ли? — хмуро спросил тот. — И никакого утреннего секса?   
Аомине бросило в краску, он зачем-то прикрыл грудь рукой, и опомнился, только перехватив очередной изумленный взгляд Кисе.  
Который, кстати, тоже был в одних трусах, не скрывавших стояка.  
Аомине совершенно ничего не хотел знать об утренних стояках Кисе.

Одежда Аомине — того, вернее, той, которая была в этой реальности — нашлась в комнате небрежно брошенной на стул. Один белый носок валялся на полу.  
Эта Аомине носила очень короткие юбки.  
— Что случилось-то? — настороженно спросил притащившийся вслед Кисе, глядя, как Аомине пытается разобраться с бюстгальтером. — Серьезно, ты чего?  
— Слушай, — Аомине чуть не порвал кружевную лямку, раздраженно пытаясь застегнуть чертово белье. — Пока не спрашивай, или я за себя не отвечаю. Сделай лучше пожрать что-нибудь.  
На сытый желудок Аомине всегда соображал лучше.  
— Дай я, — Кисе подошел со спины и сам застегнул бюстгальтер. От быстрого прикосновения Аомине вздрогнул — пальцы у него оказались на удивление нежными.  
— Спасибо. — Благодарность получилась злой и недовольной, но Кисе только плечами пожал. — Я и сам мог. Могла.  
— Пожалуйста, — Кисе тоже был недоволен, но больше удивлен. — Может, все-таки…  
— Кисе, просто заткнись.   
— Что на тебя нашло? — проворчал тот и куда-то пошел: судя по звуку открывшегося холодильника — на кухню. — Вчера все нормально было, даже не поругались ни разу.  
— Вчера все точно было нормально, — пробормотал Аомине, пытаясь обтянуть юбку ниже. Нет, он сам любил, когда девчонки сверкали трусиками, это, пожалуй, был один из немногих плюсов старшей школы, но блин! Он-то привык к штанам и шортам!  
— Кофе закончился, — печально крикнул с кухни Кисе. — Только чай есть. И шоколад. Помнишь, зимой покупали?  
— Давай чай, — отозвался Аомине, морщась от собственного голоса. И есть захотелось еще сильнее.   
Он сел на корточки, вытащил из-под стула сумку — по виду женскую, вряд ли Кисе в своем модельном агентстве достиг столь высокого уровня просветления, чтобы ходить с такой. В сумке были тетрадки, разноцветная косметичка — Аомине задумчиво достал тюбик губной помады и так же задумчиво положил обратно — и телефон.  
Имена в записной книжке были сплошь незнакомые. Даже Сацуки не было.  
— Кисе!  
— Чего ты зовешь меня по фамилии? — спросил тот, появляясь в дверях. Все еще в одних трусах! Эксгибиционист хренов. — Дай-чан, ты странная.  
Аомине только плечом дернул.  
— Ты знаешь Момои Сацуки?  
— Момои? — удивился Кисе. — Зачем она тебе?   
— Значит, знаешь?  
— Это девушка Куроко. Он приводил ее как-то и вас знакомил. Ты забыла?  
— Точно, — согласился Аомине, удобнее усаживаясь на полу. — Представь, что я все забыл… забыла. Расскажи мне о нас. В смысле, как я живу, как мы стали встречаться и все такое.  
— Ты того… здорова? — Кисе подошел ближе и присел на корточки, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Аомине. — С кровати не падала?  
— Не падала, — огрызнулся Аомине. — Рассказывай. Я серьезно.  
— Мы вместе учились в Тейко, — Кисе тоже сел на пол. — Потом ты перешла в Тоо, я в Кайджо. Встречаться начали полгода назад. На выходных ты ночуешь у меня, если я в Токио. Я чувствую себя идиотом, рассказывая это тебе.  
— Ничего, — утешил его Аомине. — Не один ты.   
— Тебе, может, к врачу?.. Ну, показаться, вдруг провалы в памяти… — Кисе не успел договорить и только крякнул, когда получил пяткой по бедру. — А драться-то чего?  
— Убью, — пригрозил Аомине. — Еще раз про врачей заикнешься.  
— Ладно, ладно… Но ты очень странная, Дай-чан.   
Аомине больно хлопнул ладонью по невзначай оказавшейся на голой коленке рук Кисе, и тот обиженно пожал плечами.  
— Я в баскетбол играю?  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом. Я играю в баскетбол? — Это было важно. Почти так же, как херня с сиськами и засранцем Кисе в постели.   
— Насколько я знаю, нет, — засранец вытаращился так, будто его спросили, не про баскетбол, а про стриптиз и тяжелые наркотики. — А что?  
— Так, — Аомине чувствовал себя обворованным. — А ты?  
Кисе явно боролся с желанием снова заговорить о врачах и скорой не то медицинской, не то психиатрической помощи.  
— В средней школе немного, я почти во всех спортивных клубах был. Через пару месяцев стало скучно, я ушел, кажется, в плавание.   
— Блин.  
— Мне уже надоело, но я спрошу еще раз: какого хрена происходит, а?  
Аомине подумал, что терять ему все равно нечего, идиотизм ситуации зашкаливает, а Кисе вроде склонностью к обморокам не страдает.   
— Я — парень и играю в баскетбол. Вчера еще был и играл.  
Кисе сглотнул и жалостливо свел брови, глядя на Аомине добрым взглядом человека, готового вызвать мозгоправов. Потом его лицо вдруг просветлело, и он игриво шлепнул Аомине по коленке.  
— Дай-чан, это такие ролевые игры? Ты хочешь побыть парнем?   
— Придурок, — Аомине сбросил его руку с бедра — шустрый Кисе уже поглаживал нежную кожу у края трусов. — У тебя мяч есть?  
— Мяча в постели у нас еще не было, — расхохотался Кисе и подскочил — легко, как бывало, когда он падал на паркет во время игры или тренировки. — Это будет весело.   
— Это будет больно, — пообещал Аомине, разминая кисти рук.

Мяч нашелся — не самый лучший, но Аомине не собирался выигрывать с ним Зимний кубок. Чтобы размазать Кисе с его «скучным» баскетболом, не понадобилось и десяти минут, даже с телом, которое ничего не знало и не помнило, и вообще было другим, чужим и неправильным.  
Но, главное, Аомине помнил.  
И восхищенный взгляд Кисе помнил.  
— Но как?..  
На уличной площадке было пусто, только вдалеке за деревьями кто-то смеялся и громко разговаривал. Пахло бургерами из закусочной на углу.  
— Я же сказал — я парень. И я лучший игрок в баскетбол, который тебе встретится в жизни, понял?  
— Но… — Кисе не верил. Смотрел на сиськи под футболкой, которую сам же одолжил Аомине вместе с севшими после стирки, но все равно нелепо большими шортами — и не верил. — Я тебя сто лет знаю, мы встречаемся и…  
— О-о, заткнись, знать про это ничего не хочу, — Аомине покраснел и, чтобы отвлечься, ударил пару раз мячом об асфальт. — Не знаю, с кем ты встречаешься, а со мной ты просто… ну, друг. Вроде.  
Почему-то Аомине никогда не думал, кем для него был Кисе. Другом? Соперником? Кисе, он и есть Кисе.  
— Ты из параллельного мира, что ли? — В светлых глазах было недоумение и даже страх. Но больше всего — любопытства. — Вселился в тело Дай-чан?  
— Откуда мне знать? — раздраженно ударил мячом Аомине. — И не спрашивай, что теперь делать, этого я тоже не знаю.  
— Ну, что делать, понятно, — вдруг сказал Кисе и потянулся к телефону. В полицию, что ли звонит?! Психиатрам?  
— Кому ты?.. — Аомине сжал мяч, готовый выбить телефон из рук предателя.  
— Мидориме, — Кисе вздохнул. — Не люблю, когда он кричит мне «сдохни», но никто лучше него не разбирается во всякой магической фигне.  
— А-а… Точно, — Аомине даже стыдно стало — совсем немного, ровно настолько, чтобы снова не назвать Кисе «придурком».  
С Мидоримой он хорошо придумал.

— Что? — забавно хлопнув ресницами, переспросил Мидорима и поставил на стол стакан с апельсиновым соком, так и не сделав глотка.  
— Дай-чан говорит, что она не Дай-чан, а парень в ее теле, — весело сказал Кисе. Он как-то быстро привык к мысли о том, что такая вот ерунда произошла. Легкий, блин, характер. — И он круто играет в баскетбол.  
С другой стороны, Аомине это всегда в нем нравилось.  
— Твоя чокнутая подружка — парень?!  
— Эй, не говори так о Дай-чан, парень-помешанный-на-гороскопах, — Кисе так искренне вступился за него, вернее, нее, что Аомине почувствовал себя одновременно глупо и хорошо.  
— А как?! Вы меня разыгрываете, что ли?   
— Нет! — Аомине тоже мог постоять за себя. — Тебя тоже тянуть на площадку, чтобы доказать?  
— Не надо меня никуда тянуть.  
— Тогда слушай.  
Кисе слушал рассказ Аомине так же внимательно, как Мидорима, хотя в общих чертах все уже знал.   
— …и я потащился обратно из этой жопы мира. Вот, блин, может, надо было сначала зайти в храм помолиться?  
— Какой храм? — Мидорима то ли поверил, то ли ему просто стало интересно.   
— Ты не говорила… говорил про храм. — А вот Кисе верил. Кажется.  
— Да был какой-то рядом. Маленький, какого-то местного духа или святого, не знаю я. Это важно?  
— Если я вдруг сойду с ума и поверю во всю эту чушь… Тогда важно. — Мидорима снял очки и медленно протер стекла специальной тряпочкой. Кисе и Аомине следили за его движениями, как зачарованные. — Скажи точно, где было свидание. Квартал, улица, район — как можно точнее.  
Адрес Аомине помнил, сам долго искал это богом забытое место. Мидорима покивал, слушая, и полез в телефон, явно собираясь заняться тем же самым.   
— А почему там?  
— Не знаю, — Аомине пожал плечами. — Но эта Харуко такая прилипчивая была, что легче было стаскаться, чем отказывать. Кажется, она там где-то жила. Думаешь, дело в храме?  
Мидорима ничего не ответил, увлеченно читая что-то на экране телефона.   
Ну и ладно.  
Аомине встретился взглядом с Кисе и тут же отвернулся — смотреть на него было неловко, сразу вспоминалось утреннее пробуждение и его рука на сиськах.  
А вот сиськи у Аомине все-таки зачетные, не хуже, чем у Сацуки. На них пялились — на улице, в продуктовом магазине, да и в этой кафешке веселая компания за соседним столиком. Мальчишкам было лет по тринадцать, малявки безмозглые, и их хихиканье больше раздражало, чем нервировало, но когда самый наглый заводила чмокнул воздух, показывая руками что-то вроде гитары, Аомине не выдержал и показал малолеткам фак.  
Блин, да он и сам вытворял что-то такое… Придурок.   
Но как удержаться?  
— Дай-чан, хочешь еще колы?   
— Нет, — Аомине не нравилась заботливость Кисе. Это раздражало больше всяких озабоченных мальчишек. — Мидорима, ты нашел что-нибудь?  
— Подожди… Если я все правильно понял, то тот бред, который вы тут несли, имеет одно-единственное объяснение. Возможное.  
— Мидорима, не тяни! Мы поняли, что ты не веришь, рассказывай!  
— С этим храмом связана одна легенда… Ты не помнишь, когда вы там стояли, колокольчики звенели?  
— Да вроде, — удивился Аомине и нетерпеливо наклонился вперед, заглядывая в чужой телефон. — Харуко как раз что-то такое несла насчет мудаков-парней.   
— Точно можешь вспомнить?  
— Ты издеваешься? Какую-то чушь, что вот бы ты оказался на моем месте или просто на месте девчонок…  
Аомине замолчал и перевел взгляд на свою грудь.   
— О, — сказал Кисе и тоже посмотрел на грудь. — Это проклятие?  
— Это исполнение желаний, — торжественно сказал Мидорима и поправил сползшие очки. — Колокольчики этого храма исполняют желания, которые идут от самого сердца.  
— Черт! Я что, должен верить в эту мистическую фигню?!  
— Не верь, — возмущенно пожал плечами Мидорима. — Девы сегодня на третьем месте Оха-Асы, так что наслаждайся жизнью.   
— А талисман? — зачем-то спросил Кисе, и Аомине захотелось его треснуть по дурной голове.   
— Колокольчики! — злорадно улыбнулся Мидорима.  
— Ладно, я понял. — С ним надо было мириться, ходить всю жизнь с сиськами Аомине не хотелось. — А у тебя там не написано, что теперь делать? В смысле, может, мне пойти и загадать желание, чтобы расколдоваться?  
— Не стоит, — Мидорима задумчиво посмотрел на свой телефон. — По идее, желание исполняется только на день, потом все становится, как было. Тут вот случай, задокументированный в свитках двенадцатого века, когда монах…  
— Так, я понял! Тащиться никуда не надо, просто ждем завтрашнего дня.  
Не то, чтобы Аомине стало намного легче…  
Стало.

— Прикольно, — Аомине сжал груди, приподнимая, и залюбовался ложбинкой между ними. — У тебя зеркало есть?  
— В ванной же, — Кисе поднял голову от телефона и так и застыл.  
— А в полный рост? Ты же модель.  
Фотографии на стенах и стопка журналов доказывали, что некоторые вещи во всех реальностях одинаковы. Кисе не мог не податься в кумиры визжащих школьниц.  
— Да мне хватает и того, в ванной. Слушай, что ты делаешь?  
— Наслаждаюсь, — хмыкнул Аомине и зачем-то сказал правду: — Когда еще такой шанс представится.  
— У тебя… там, — Кисе выделил это «там» интонацией, и Аомине нахмурился. — Нет девушки?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он.   
— А у меня? Не представляю, чтобы был кто-то, кроме тебя.  
Аомине даже покраснел от такого признания. И неважно, что говорил Кисе не о нем, а об этой, с сиськами.  
— У тебя они меняются с такой скоростью, что я их не запоминаю. Ну и вообще мы давно не виделись. Там.  
— А почему? — Кисе подтянул стул, на котором сидел, ближе, и уставился на Аомине, будто ожидая разговора по душам. Или на сиськи уставился, обзор был прекрасным: Кисе и на низком стуле был выше, чем сидевший на кровати Аомине. Тяжело, оказывается, быть мелким, особенно, когда делаешь данк.  
— Да просто. — И все-таки сиськи были зачетные: мягкие, упругие, гладкие. Аомине воодушевленно вздохнул и обвел пальцем низкий вырез футболки. — Ты в Кайджо, я в Тоо, вот и все.   
— Не могу представить, — повторил Кисе, и Аомине показалось, что он задышал чаще.   
— Расскажи лучше, как мы вдруг оказались вместе здесь, — попросил Аомине. Не то, чтобы ему было интересно…  
Ему было страшно интересно.  
— Ну-у… За мной вообще много девчонок бегало, — Кисе самодовольно улыбнулся, глянул очень честно, и Аомине все понял. Слишком хорошо его знал — здесь он был почти таким же, как там, разве что «ччи» к именам не добавлял и не болтал о баскетболе.  
— Эй, я хочу знать правду.  
Кисе снова улыбнулся — на этот раз искренне и как-то так, что у Аомине в животе стало тепло.  
— Я за тобой бегал со средней школы. И добегался.   
— Всегда знал, что ты дурак.  
— Да ну на тебя. Это было очень романтично. Ты динамила меня два года, а потом вдруг позвонила и сказала, чтобы я приезжал в парк аттракционов, вот прямо сейчас, и я поехал, хотя было холодно, шел дождь, и по телефону казалось, что ты собираешься меня убить. Ты потащила меня на эти дурацкие аттракционы, потом гулять… Я чуть в ледышку не превратился.  
— Ну так свалил бы от этой чокнутой, — Аомине пожал плечами: в этой реальности у него был премерзкий характер.   
— Да нет, я же был счастлив. А потом ты сказала, что окей, следующее свидание должен планировать я, потому что ты не умеешь и тебе скучно. Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить… Представляешь, не помню, как домой доехал после этого.  
— Какая херня, — с чувством сказал Аомине и резко встал, задев коленом ногу Кисе. — Идем лучше играть в баскетбол.   
Судя по выражению лица Кисе, его эта перспектива не особо прельщала. Кисе, который не хочет играть с ним в баскетбол, — да это мир должен был сойти с ума!  
Он и сошел.  
А за следующие три часа безумие стало жарким, потным и полным желания. Аомине видел, что Кисе нравится, видел отблески того самого, что зажигало его в их реальности, и это было как еще одна победа.  
Аомине любил побеждать, почти так же, как просто играть в баскетбол.  
— Ты меня загоняла, — пожаловался Кисе и вылил на себя полбутылки минералки, прямо на взлохмаченные волосы. — Я сейчас умру.  
— Слабак.  
В женском теле было трудно, черт бы побрал все эти центры тяжести и маленький рост. Зато у Кисе был хоть какой-то шанс уйти не полностью и безоговорочно размазанным по площадке.  
— А там, у тебя… Я хорошо играю?  
— Сносно, — расхохотался Аомине и хлопнул Кисе по бедру. — Сойдет, чтобы размяться.  
— Ну я же серьезно!  
Серьезно так серьезно.  
— Ты хорош, — Аомине замялся, подбирая слова. Неожиданно это оказалось трудно. — Есть несколько человек, с которыми я могу играть в полную силу, и ты — один из них.  
— Я же тебя не победил ни разу, да? — угадал Кисе, и Аомине кивнул. — С ума сойти.  
— Но с тобой все равно круто играть.  
— А-аа, но это все равно ужасно обидно, — застонал-засмеялся Кисе, и пришлось пихнуть его локтем в бок.  
— Это потому, что ты слабак.  
— Неправда.  
Кисе наклонился к нему и прошептал на ухо — горячее дыхание защекотало кожу:  
— Я когда-нибудь обязательно выиграю. Там.  
Аомине отодвинулся — все это стало чертовски неловким и неправильным. Будоражащим. Нельзя так реагировать на глупые штучки Кисе.  
— А здесь?  
— Просто буду играть. Мне понравилось.

Они брели домой медленно и держались поодаль, как будто это «неправильное» что-то испортило. В душ Аомине пошел первым — Кисе даже не возмутился, и до Аомине не сразу дошло, что это потому, что он девушка.  
Черт.  
Все это напрягало и свое-чужое тело — больше всего. Аомине стоял под душем долго, и только когда Кисе осторожно постучал в дверь, неохотно выключил воду.  
— Сейчас!  
Очередная футболка Кисе была ему почти по колени. От нее пахло стиральным порошком и остывшим жаром — Кисе гладит свои футболки, охренеть. Или, может, это он-она ему гладит?  
Аомине представил себя с утюгом и тихо заржал.   
— Эй, ну сколько можно?!  
Кисе опять постучал, и Аомине резко распахнул дверь — слишком резко, Кисе, упиравшийся в нее рукой, не удержал равновесия и шагнул вперед, прямо на Аомине.   
— Блин!   
— Осторожнее!  
Какой же он, твою мать, большой! И как хреново быть невысокой девушкой — Кисе почти вдавил его в стену, прижимаясь всем телом. Аомине вздрогнул, чувствуя, как он напряжен.  
— Ну?  
— От вида тебя в моей одежде я перестаю соображать.  
— Можно подумать, ты вообще можешь… соображать…  
Сам Аомине лихорадочно думал, и мысли эти вряд ли бы похвалили блюстители нравственности. Вырываться и отталкивать Кисе он не спешил, и тот это заметил. Всегда замечал больше, чем надо, сукин сын.  
— Дай-чан? — Кисе, кажется, прижался еще сильнее, и в голосе у него появились такие нотки, что тут же захотелось дать ему по морде.  
В конце концов, Аомине просто интересно сравнить, кому круче трахаться, парням или девушкам. У кого еще будет такой шанс?   
— От тебя воняет потом, — сказал Аомине, отталкивая Кисе — не сильно, но тот послушался. — Иди сначала в душ.  
— А потом?..  
Идиотские вопросы просто конек Кисе. В них он точно переиграет Аомине.  
Потом было семь минут ожидания — Аомине передумал бы, конечно, не принимай он решения раз и навсегда — и Кисе, ворвавшийся в комнату с видом человека, боявшегося увидеть вместо подружки пустую комнату с открытой настежь дверью и запиской «не жди, ушла навеки».  
Аомине посмеялся бы над ним, но не смог — от волнения смех таял в горле.   
— Ну? — бросил он с вызовом, и Кисе принял пас — шагнул вперед, сжал горячими руками плечи, что-то прошептал и поцеловал, очень осторожно.   
— Тебя не смущает, что я на самом деле парень? — не удержался Аомине, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы.   
— Нет, — глаза у Кисе были до странного ясными. — Мне кажется, что в твоем случае это не имеет никакого значения. Вообще. Ты вроде другая, Дай-чан… другой, а у меня внутри все равно…  
— Что?  
— Не объясню. Как будто горит.  
— Херня, — сказал Аомине и сам потянулся за поцелуем. — Вечно ты несешь херню, Кисе.  
Извиняться или возражать Кисе не стал. Им обоим надолго стало не до разговоров.  
Засыпая рядом с вырубившимся после не-спортивного марафона Кисе, Аомине лениво думал, что просто обязан в самое ближайшее время затащить в постель девушку — просто чтобы узнать, бывает ли круче, чем ему было сейчас.

Никогда еще Аомине так не радовался утреннему стояку. Он ощупал полувствший член и потянулся, вспоминая прошлый — самый нелепый — день в жизни.  
Без члена, с сиськами и Кисе, не играющим в баскетбол.  
И с сексом.  
— Интересно, это я лишился девственности или нет? — задумчиво спросил Аомине у потолка и побрел в ванную.  
Нормальный-нормальный-нормальный мир.  
И десяток неотвеченных вызовов в телефоне — все за вчерашний день. Что тут было вчера, кто б рассказал… Аомине представил, как в его теле хозяйничает девчонка и содрогнулся.  
— Эй, Имаеши… Да вижу уже, не мог, вот и не ответил. А что, меня искали?  
Искали — Аомине не было ни в школе, ни на тренировке, ни в общежитии. Как будто пропал.   
В голосе Имаеши вместе с обычной иронией проскальзывало облегчение, Аомине даже смутился. И извинился — с ним такого давно не случалось.  
А потом он прокрутил список контактов ниже и задумчиво посмотрел на короткое «Кисе» и цифры рядом. Он уже и забыл, когда они в последний раз созванивались.  
И стоит ли?  
Оказалось, стоит. Восхищенное «Аоминеччи, неужели это ты?», отозвалось частым стуком сердца, да еще и губы расплылись в глупой улыбке.  
— Привет. Как жизнь?  
Кисе помолчал и слегка настороженно ответил:  
— Отлично, готовимся к играм. А что?  
— Ничего, — Аомине ждал многословных рассказов о школе, команде и работе — Кисе на них не скупился — но то ли он изменился, то ли в самом деле… Слишком давно они не созванивались.  
— Ты странный какой-то, Аоминеччи, — так и не дождавшись другого ответа, сказал Кисе и тут же предложил: — Хочешь, поиграем?  
Аомине хотел, он и не подозревал, что настолько.   
— Приедешь?   
— Хоть сейчас! Ой… Не сейчас. Вечером?  
— Ага, — Аомине потянулся, чувствуя, как предвкушение будоражаще и сладко разливается по венам. — Я встречу на станции.  
Зря он так долго не звонил Кисе.

Стоя у ограды храма, Аомине чувствовал себя дурак дураком. Колокольчики тихо позвякивали в знойной полуденной тишине, недалеко шуршали по гравию неторопливые шаги, вдоль позвоночника стекала капля пота, а в голове шумело от собственной глупости.  
Но о ней все равно никто не узнает. Аомине задумчиво поскреб пальцами щеку — кажется, пора начинать бриться — и посмотрел на часы. Хотя вряд ли время имело значение. Мидорима сказал только, что желание должно быть искренним.  
Аомине хмуро огляделся и прислонился к ограде — это искреннее желание еще надо было сформулировать. Вряд ли местный дух среагирует на красочные картинки в его голове.  
Картинки были те еще… С каждой ночью становилось все хуже — Аомине будто смотрел ночь напролет порнушку, и рейтинг все повышался. А теперь и днем покоя не стало.  
— Ну… — Задрав подбородок, Аомине уставился в блекло-голубое, почти серое от жары небо, проводил взглядом лениво плывущее облако и вздохнул. Дальше «ну» дело не пошло.  
Как загадать, чтобы было понятно: хочет Аомине горячее гибкое тело рядом, сплетающееся с ним ногами и руками, и чтобы длинные волосы скользили по коже, щекотали — до мурашек и сорванного дыхания. И, главное, чтобы большие белые груди… Очень большие. Упругие. С маленькими розовыми сосками. С голубой жилкой, просвечивающей через сливочную белизну. С родинкой… Хотя родинка не обязательно, просто Аомине видел такую у Кисе, нормального Кисе.  
Родинка стояла перед глазами, как вживую.  
Аомине зажмурился, прогоняя видение, и вздрогнул — в храме снова запели-зазвенели колокольчики, и ощущение «сейчас или никогда» заставило подскочить, лихорадочно придумывая правильные слова.  
Получилось плохо.  
— Я хочу, чтобы все наоборот! — громко сказал Аомине, и колокольчики тут же стихли. Успел. Или нет?   
— Надеюсь, никто не слышал, — пробормотал он себе под нос, окончательно почувствовал идиотом, который даже желание толком загадать не может и вообще — кому в здравом уме такое придет в голову?  
Аомине раздраженно ударил кулаком о бетонный забор и пошел вниз по улице, прямо к автобусной обстановке. Если повезет, он успеет на тренировку, вымотается там хорошенько и будет спать, как убитый.  
И пару порнофильмов во сне посмотрит, если совсем повезет.

Это был ужастик.  
Сначала Аомине долго бежал от монстров, потом куда-то падал и мерз, в конце концов его накрыло волной желтого дыма, и он чихнул, чувствуя, что это конец.   
Утро пришло.  
Аомине чихнул еще раз и поднял мгновенно ставшую тяжелой, как камень, руку — чтобы отвести с лица тонкую светлую прядь, раздражавшую нос. Бок обожгло ощущение прижавшегося к нему тела, во рту пересохло, и стало понятно, почему ему было так холодно.  
Еще бы, одеяло Кисе перетащил… перетащила на себя, а кондиционер работал на всю катушку. Аомине приподнялся и с опаской — восторгом — поднял край одеяла.  
— Что ты делаешь? — этот голос совсем не вязался с привычным Кисе, но что-то знакомое в нем было. Интересно, а тут он тоже прибавляет дурацкое «ччи» к его имени?  
— Ничего, — сказал Аомине и решил, что терять ему нечего. Всего один день — ни минуты нельзя прожить зря!  
Кисе попыткам выпутать ее из одеяла сопротивлялась, правда, не особо активно. Так, лягнула пару раз по бедру ногой — Аомине как раз успел оценить их длину и алый лак на ногтях.  
— Я спать хочу, Да-айки!   
— Потом.  
Он еще главного не видел — большого, сливочно-белого…  
Аомине, приподнявшись на локте, погладил худое плечо Кисе — пальцы предательски дрожали — и та довольно протянула что-то вроде «м-ммм уговорил». Ну, или Аомине так показалось.  
Он вообще в тот момент перестал соображать, потому что обнаружил, что дух в храме жил не простой, а с чувством юмора. И желание он исполнил точь-в-точь, как заказывали — наоборот.  
Все наоборот, вместо большой и белой — маленькая и… Ну, белая. С родинкой, как у настоящего Кисе. И розовыми сосками. Но маленькая. Упругая. Маленькая.  
— Дайки?  
— А?..  
Кисе-из-этого-мира рывком села, щуря глаза — точно такие же, как у Кисе нормального — и вздохнула. Привычно, как будто сто раз видела у Аомине такое выражение лица.  
— Опять?  
— Что «опять»?  
— Приступ тоски по сиськам? — В светлых глазах Аомине ничего не смог прочитать, он вообще был уверен, что всякое «прочитал по глазам» — выдумка досужих писателей. Но вот интонации в голосе он просекал на раз. Кисе устала.  
— Нет, — он и не соврал почти. — Ты охренительно красивая.  
Девушка с обложки — даже сейчас, заспанная и с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от подушки. Аомине не смог бы сказать, красив ли Кисе-парень, ну, модель, ну, девчонкам нравится. Если он для них такой же, как эта Кисе, то Аомине их понимает.  
Кисе улыбнулась и потянулась к нему, пряча лицо у него на шее.  
— Ты такой засранец, Дайки.  
— Эй, я же сказал, что ты красивая.  
— Да-айки…  
Ни минуты этого самого-лучшего-в-жизни дня не пропало даром. Аомине об этом позаботился.   
И пусть чертов дух подавится своим чувством юмора. И сиськами.

Снова позвонить Кисе Аомине решился не сразу — слишком будоражащими были воспоминания, причем оба — но и не позвонить он не мог. Не зря же все этот дух-сволочь засунул именно Кисе в свое волшебство.  
Аомине же об этом точно не мечтал. По крайней мере, в первый раз.  
— Аоминеччи! Я все думал, чего ты не звонишь.   
Кисе был рад, и от этого стало легче и лучше. Хотя не то, чтобы Аомине в этом сомневался.  
— Ты тоже не звонил.  
Пауза на том конце телефона показалась Аомине странной.  
— Я как раз собирался. Хочешь, еще поиграем?   
— Хочешь поиграть?   
Они сказали это одновременно, и оба же рассмеялись.  
Игра. Ничего больше, просто… ну что им еще делать вместе?  
— Я приеду, — было понятно, что Кисе улыбался. Вопросу он не удивился, и вообще, наверняка думал так же. — Я скучаю, Аоминеччи. И по нашим играм тоже.  
Аомине покраснел — и нахрена он сказал это «тоже»? Сам он ни капельки не скучал по Кисе.   
— Аоминеччи?  
— Приезжай.  
Только по играм, и то немножко.

И приехал бы он поскорее, блин.


End file.
